Dangerous Games
by ExoticAngelAbby
Summary: She's been in a mental institution for 10 years, all the doctors she's had through the years are reclusive on her condition. She's falling faster and faster into the moonlight, is there anything that can bring her back into the sunlight that she once was?


                                    Dangerous Games

"You have such a pretty smile Ms. Tsukino, it's a shamed the things you hide behind it." A woman with navy blue hair replied to the petite pale blonde haired woman sitting in front of her who occasionally glanced upon her with her lifeless eyes. The navy blue haired woman pushed up the thin-rimed glasses from her face and started rubbing her temples in concentric circler motions. 

The navy blue haired woman looked around to only see she was surrounded by white walls, a bed, and a small desk that looked like it hadn't been touched for years. _'It's like a prison from hell… anyone could turn out like her, if they were in this room most of their life'_ her eyes traveled along the white tiled floor that occasionally had little gray specs on the floor back to the petite girl who was curled in a chair hugging her knee's as she had a nothing look on her face_  'She almost look's like she is paralyzed'_

The navy blue haired woman pushed her self up from the chair where she had seated her self in early that morning. She glided over to the door holding her notebook and knocked on the white door gently twice. The white door slid open revealing a man in a white suit that had a stern look on his face. The navy blue woman looked up to him and nodded as she slipped from before him to the back of him and walked off still holding the notebook. The man still had a stern look on his face as he looked at the profile of petite woman curled on the chair with a nothing look on her face. He slid the door shut and a small snap was heard he turned around and walked away from the room the petite woman was in. 

~*~*~*~*~

            The navy blue haired woman reclined herself in her chair as she removed her thin-rimmed glasses from her face and placed them on her desk. _'It's been a whole damn year and she still hasn't said a single word'_ she thought frustrated to herself, running her fingers through her hair.

            "It makes no sense what so ever," she whispered to herself as she looked at the piles of notes she had taken throughout the week on Ms. Tsukino. 

            "Amy? Are you in there?" The navy blue haired woman looked up to see where the manly voice was coming from. At the door was standing man who had short blonde and gray-colored eyes.

            "Zoycite, save me" whined Amy as she banged her head against her desk. Zoycite made a weird face as he listened to her head hit the desk over and over again. Zoycite walked over behind her chair, laying his hand on her shoulders and began to massage them gently. Amy reclined against her chair as the massage continued. Zoycite stopped the massage as he felt her relax. "Now tell me what's wrong." Zoycite replied as he walked around to the front of the desk and sat in the sit that was placed in front of Amy. 

            "I'm reclusive on information about one of my clients." Amy replied picking up her glasses and putting them on. She picked up a sheet of paper in front of her and began to scan through it. She handed the paper to Zoycite and watched him scan through it, his eyes widening then him shaking his head. He handed the paper back to Amy as she placed it back on the desk with her glasses on top of it. 

            "I can see why you're so reclusive over her, she's been in the same hospital for over 10 years? With her in that kind of emotional state if someone did one thing wrong, it's as if she would kill herself? I don't know what to tell you about her, after all the years I've worked here I've never seen a case like hers" Zoycite replied with disbelief in his voice to his long time friend and partner. 

            "I don't know what to do, I guess I'm going to have to wait this one out." Amy said reading over her information.

            "Time tells all," replied Zoycite and he stood up and walked out of the offices leaving Amy by herself to read through her notes. 

~*~*~*~*~

            "I'm sorry I'm late," replied a blonde haired woman who had a bright red bow in her hair. She slid into the booth with alleviation looking at two other women sitting there already. 

            "It's alright Mina, we are used to you coming in late making us late for everything else during our day" replied the raven-haired woman with a sarcastic tone in her voice as she reclined in the booth she was sitting in.

            "It's my pleasure, Raye. Makes my day the best when I see you late for everything" Mina said smiling to the raven-haired woman known as Raye as she noticed Raye frown a bit at her comment. 

            "You two, can we ever not have a normal lunch together?" asked the brunette who was shaking her head. The raven-haired woman looked at her with a fake surprised look in her eyes "Normal? Can we be normal, Lita? Of course not! That's what makes us so special!" she said her voice drowning in sarcasm at the last sentence. 

            "Anyways…" Lita began as she took a sip of water. "Have you guys heard from Darien? Or should I be calling him Sergeant Darien Shields now?" Lita said leaning back into her chair as she looked at the two girls before her.

            "My brother, always wanting to be the best and now he is. What am I going to do? I can't bug him anymore… he could actually tackle me and smush me into nothing!" Raye said pouting remembering on how she used to be able to tackle him and he would squirm under her. 

            "Might I remind you, Raye back then there were 5 of you or at least on very large on of you… actually you had weighed about 250? And now look at you! Slim-Fast must be your hero!" Mina said smiling innocently as she saw Raye blush and remember what she used to look like. 

            "Mina, if I didn't have already took my Midol I would have smashed you into the wall by now." Raye said sipping her teacup.

            "No you wouldn't of you love me to much" Mina replied leaning back into the booth.

            "Try me…" growled Raye as she placed her cup on the table.

            "Now now you two, we aren't 6 anymore watch what you say. Especially you Mina, Raye will not hesitate to hurt you and this time I'm not getting in the way." Lita said looking at the two with a raised eyebrow. The two girls relaxed and went back to their human conversation. 

            "I got a call from Darien last night. He's coming to the states for a visit, actually a break. He has a few months off and he wants to spend it with his family and friends." Raye said a smile curving onto her face. Lita and Mina laughed lightly and smiled happily.

            "It's been such a long time since the last time either of us saw him." Lita said sipping her water once again. "When is he arriving, Raye?"

            "A week from yesterday." She said smiling. Raye turned to Mina and looked at her noticing she had not taken a part in the conversation. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

            Mina snapped out of her daze and looked at Raye, "Nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled to Raye and went back into her daze as they began talking again. _'If they only knew about her she to dangerous for them to even know of.'_ she thought to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~

            A male figure stood in her parlor and continued to pack some of his belongings into a large black suitcase. He looked over to his nightstand to see a picture of him, his family, and friends before he left. He grinned remembering all the good times they had together. 

            "One week, I just have to keep telling myself that. One week" he whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his black hair revealing his midnight blue eyes. 

            _'I'll see you all very soon'_

~*~*~*~*~

            A woman with pale blonde hair laid in her bed that consisted of white sheets only. Her once full of life pale blue eyes were a gray with no life in them. In her eyes it looked as if her soul had retired and gone to hell where it wasn't supposed to be. Her slender form hidden under a sheet. Her long slender legs had bruises on her knee's as her arms had needle marks all over them from the needles the doctors had ejected into her body making it frail has glass. 

            Her frail arms were strapped to the bed along with her feet. She just laid there looking up at the white ceiling with nothing in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm a new writer and I would like your opinions to my newest work. I do not mind criticism makes me want to work on my writing! Feel free to e-mail me anytime for any type of suggestions on this story.

ExoticAngelAbby 


End file.
